


Eyes are a Window to the Soul

by Ugeui



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Creatures, Cutting, Dark, Emotionally Repressed, Grimdark, Horrerterrors, Monster - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Sadstuck, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Supernatural Elements, The Mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugeui/pseuds/Ugeui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever felt like you were different?</p><p>Like there was something that separated you from other people, and no matter how hard you tried, you just seemed to repel everyone and everything that came close to you. </p><p>You were something different.</p><p>You were the thing that came out at night. The thing that stole the princess. The thing that terrorized the villagers. The thing that, when slayed, then came the happy ending.</p><p>You were the monster, and you were definitely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes are a Window to the Soul

The girl clenched a fist, her knuckle turning white as her other hand was on the wall, helping her keep upright and steady. She stumbled down the hallway, her face growing darker and darker. The grey skies outside seemed to mirror her mood, as the first droplets fell.

Her face was scrunched up in pain, and she brought a hand to her mouth, as if she was going to be sick. Her blonde hair seemed scraggly and messy, yet she paid no heed to it.

Her skin began to turn a light grey, an indication that the  _thing_ inside of her was ravaging her, acting out of control and wrecking havoc on her insides, and the poor girl could only handle so much. 

Her legs felt wobbly, and she fell to her knees. She vomited, a thick, black sludge coming from her mouth. It resembled oil, but was much denser, and had strange lumps. It trickled through her hand and onto the floor, soon making a large black puddle, staining her clothes. 

The girl hiccuped and cried, her sobs only stopping when more sludge had to come back out. She couldn't help thinking that she was cursed, and any onlooker would rightly agree with her. She was a monster, her skin now a dark grey, almost black. 

Once her strength was back she manager to get up, although she was relying heavily on the wall to keep her upright. 

She passed a mirror, and couldn't help herself to a glance. 

What she saw was a young, almost black skinned girl with snow white hair, tears cascading down her face and the remnants of the disgusting goo on her chin. 

But the thing that caught her attention most were her eyes. Her iris were an inky black, that seemed like a slow-moving river, the colours changing between black and different, ever-changing shades of grey. And her pupils were long and thin, like a lizard's eyes. 

_Eyes are a window to the soul_ she thought, and swallowed.

She let out a small sob that she couldn't hide and bit her lip sadly, one particular thought springing up to mind. _  
_

 

_You're a monster._


End file.
